A New Life
by Lapushwolfpack
Summary: My life has been flipped upside down. Never in a million years did I ever think that he would die. That I would have to move away from my home in Connecticut to La Push Washington because I am, "too young to take care of myself." Complete and utter bullshit, but I guess I have to make the best of this new life. Right?
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

**Chapter 1- Introductions **

**Author's Note: Hey guys I really hope you like this story! I've never written a fan fiction before and I've always wanted to so here it is. Make sure you leave comments and suggestions after you read it and I know it's kind of short but I think it's a good length for a first chapter. **

When my uncle Manny was alive he used to say that whenever you feel sad or lonely writing down your feelings makes you feel better because sometimes your own words can provide you a sense of comfort. But I never tried it seeing as that I was never lonely or sad, I had Manny. But seeing as that he's gone I'm going to try to do it now. So let's start by introducing myself, my name is Mary Jacome I'm fourteen years old and I'm 4'9 with black curly hair that's reaches to my shoulders I have big oval shaped eyes that are black in color and a structured face that usually withholds no emotions; I'm more of a suffer in silence type of person. I have a fairly small frame but I usually try to hide myself away by wearing baggy sweatshirts and jeans that are 2 sizes too big.

I never knew my parents they died in a car wreck when I was a year old so my uncle Manny got custody of me seeing as that he was the only family I had. But believe me I wasn't bitter or anything about not having my "real parents" raise me. Manny treated me as if I was his own, and acted like both a mother and father and I can't thank him enough for it.

But never in a million years did I ever think that Manny would die and I would be sitting in this plane headed to La Push Washington meeting my new parents that I have to live with for the rest of my life. I really hope their nice; my social worker Anne told me that the man is named Sam Uley and his wife is called Emily and that Sam is part of the Quileute tribe. I don't know if I'm going to fit in very well seeing as that from the picture Anne gave me of Sam Quileute's have russet colored skin while I have lightly tanned skin. I find it cool that Sam is part of a tribe it must be nice knowing where you're from and all. All I know about my past is that both of my parents were born in a South American country called Ecuador and so was Manny, but whenever I asked him about it he would change the subject. I'm guessing he didn't like it there.

I have to go now I just landed in Seattle, but since I'm being honest with you If I keep thinking about Manny I might cry, and I really don't want my new parents to think that I'm an emotional wreck.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Sam

**Chapter 2- Meeting Sam **

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Second chapter is up, I'm so glad that someone has already commented on it, and said that they liked it! You guys don't understand how much it means to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and if I did Jacob would have won because he's beautiful. **

**NOTE: WHO SHOULD IMPRINT ON MARY? In this chapter its suggesting Paul, but I can change that quickly based on what you guys say. I want to know what you guys think! Leave a comment/review on who you think should. Okay thank you, and I hope you like it! **

Mary POV

"You can do this Mary, you can do this"

My little pep talk wasn't giving me much confidence. I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to turn back and possibly get a plane ticket back to Connecticut. But I knew that was out of the question, so I might as well suck it up (seeing as that I don't have money to even buy one). I wandered mindlessly through the crowd watching sappy reunions like seriously, get a room. But that's beside the point, the point is that it's been ten minutes and I can't find either Sam or Emily! It's not like I'm having a minor panic attack here or anything.

I guess my prayers have been answered because I think I see a guy that looks like Sam. He's extremely tall with a structured face, and with a muscular… everything (literally). He's wearing dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that clings to his body. He has a stern look on his face as he's scanning the airport for someone. Wait that person is me… duh.

"Ok Mary, you got this" I slowly walked up to him not just because I was procrastinating in meeting him, but because I had a giant suitcase that probably weighed more than I did.

I was literally right in from him, and he still didn't notice me. God was this guy that dense!? Hmm should I poke him or yell his name, and see if he answers… poking seems more fun. I poked him on his stomach and he looked down, (am I really that short?)

"Uhh… hey I'm Mary, Mary Jacome. You must be Sam Uley?"

his face immediately brightened and I was pulled into a warm embrace

"nice to meet you too Mr. Uley"

"please just call me Sam" he responded as he let go of me "Mr. Uley makes me sound old"

"Alright… Sam"

I guess me calling him Sam made him happier than he already was, because the already big smile he had on his face grew bigger if that's even possible. Was this guy really this happy to see me? We both stared at each other for what I think was no more than a minute until I realized that my suitcase was probably on the floor somewhere. I guess Sam saw me bending down to grab it because he beat me to it, and picked up the suitcase with ease.

"Whoa you're really strong" he chuckled

"tell me about it, but we should head home now, Emily is dying to meet you."

"Alrighty Sam, lead the way" and with that we walked side by side out of the airport, into his truck, and to our way…home.

I looked over at Sam while he was driving, and I was currently working up to courage to talk to him, seeing as that we haven't said one word to each other since I introduced myself at the airport.

I mean it wasn't an awkward silence it was a peaceful silence with Sam's quiet humming in the back ground as he hummed/sang along to some country song I didn't know the name of. God I hated country music, but I didn't want him to change the station to the music I liked, because that would mean I would start singing/humming, and I don't want Sam's ears to burst on the first day we met. So I decided to spark a conversation.

"Hey Sam are we there yet?"

he smiled "nope not yet"

"Hey Sam.?"

"What?" he looked over at me

"I want you to know that I think you're pretty cool" he grinned "really?"

"Yup, and... that you have a terrible taste of music!" he burst out laughing

"do I now? I think country music is the bomb!"

it was my turn to burst out in laughter,

"what's so funny Jacome? What kind of music do you listen to?"

" I actually listen to rock, alternative rock, alternative pop that sort of thing"

I looked over at him and saw that he had the biggest smile on his face

"Do you always smile this much? Because I'll have you know Uley that it's kinda creepy."

"No you just remind me of a certain person"

"OOOH and who might this person be?"

"my friend, he's always telling me to get some decent music."

"Really? I like this person already, what's this guy's name?" I said in a curious voice

"Are you always this nosey Jacome?"

"Yes and seeing as that you can't do anything about it and have already sparked my interest, you have to answer me"

he smirked, "his name is Paul Lahote", and for some reason after he said it I couldn't get his name out of my head.

From the two hour something drive from the airport to my new home I've learned many things: one being that Sam is actually a big teddy bear, but in a form of a big scary intimidating man. Two being that La push is basically the color green splashed against rocks and tree bark, if not trees itself. The forest lined the road on both sides of the highway for miles and miles with the occasional beach that graced the land with a bit more color, and lastly that Sam was absolutely and utterly in love with the woman he married, Emily. With no exaggeration the whole trip was Sam talking about Emily. Emily is an amazing cook, Emily is amazing you'll love her; Emily couldn't make it because she was doing finishing touches on your room, Emily this Emily that. I'm pretty sure by mid-way of the drive to the reservation I practically knew everything about Emily, and if I tell you that I'm extremely nervous to meet her because I want her to like me I wouldn't be lying because I never been so nervous in my life.


End file.
